finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing Mad (theme)
is the theme that plays during the final battle of Final Fantasy VI. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu and features a synthesized pipe organ as the leading instrument. The theme is divided into four separate "movements," which play during the four separate tiers, or battles, against Kefka Palazzo. Interwoven with "Dancing Mad" are the game's opening theme, during the first and last movements, as well as portions of "Catastrophe" in the first movement, Kefka's theme, during the third and last movements, and Kefka's unmistakable laugh, after the closing section of the last movement before it repeats itself. At nearly eighteen minutes in length in its original version (with each movement played through twice), "Dancing Mad" is the longest track recorded as a boss theme in the series. Some later remixes shortened the overall length to approximately ten to twelve minutes long. Game appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The last tier of this track has been included as a bonus BGM in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. To acquire it, Chaos must be defeated in the storyline and the player must purchase the track for 500 PP. "Dancing Mad" can be heard in fights against Final Fantasy VI characters on Inward Chaos or be the default choice for fights against Kefka or Terra. Kefka's ultimate weapon in the game is also named "Dancing Mad" after this track. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The track reappears in ''Dissidia 012. Its cost has been reduced to 150 PP from the PP Catalog, and is now available from the start. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Dancing Mad" appears in its original version in Square Enix's rhythm game. It is a secret song the player must unlock while playing. Chocobo Racing The dramatic opening to the final movement is used at the beginning of Chapter 10 of ''Chocobo Racing, though the rest of song is absent. ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT'' A remix of the last tier of this track is played on the Final Fantasy VI medley. Arrangement album appearances ''The Black Mages A rearranged version was recorded for the Black Mages's first, eponymous album, featuring extended guitar and keyboard solos by Tsuyoshi Sekito and Kenichiro Fukui. Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy "Dancing Mad" was arranged as an orchestral piece with added lyrics in Latin and included in the album ''Distant Worlds II. Director and producer, Arnie Roth, said about the theme: "'Dancing Mad' is a major opus of music that ... cries out for a fully fleshed out symphonic score". ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home'' "Dancing Mad" is included on this live recording of an orchestral concert, performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. Structure The second movement features an organ cadenza, and has a baroque feel due to the fugal nature, which fits in with both the visual ideas in the three tiers in the final boss, but also the various allusions to renaissance and Gothic art throughout the game. It draws on a distinct similarity to 's "Preludes and Fugues" and more prominently 's "Messiah", which is prominent due to Kefka's ascent to godhood, becoming a godlike figure himself. In addition, the Second movement has beats that are similar to circus music. Fan Remixes Notable remixes in three parts, by Jeremy Robson and Derek Oren and waxingeloquent, of the theme were made available at OverClocked ReMix. "Cantata for Dancing" features a vocal arrangement with Latin lyrics. *"Cantata for Dancing: I. Mors ego sum mortis", Jeremy Robson & Derek Oren, OC ReMix *"Cantata for Dancing: II. Fuga Kefka", Jeremy Robson & Derek Oren, OC ReMix *"Cantata for Dancing: III. Sprach Kefka", Jeremy Robson & Derek Oren, Soundclick *"Dancing Madly (First Form)", waxingeloquent, OC ReMix *"Dancing Madly (Second Form)", waxingeloquent, OC ReMix See Also *"Final Boss Theme" *"Battle to the Death" *"Zeromus" *"Neo Exdeath" *"One-Winged Angel" *"The Extreme" *"Grand Cross" *"Decisive Battle" *"Awakening" *"The Battle for Freedom" *"Nascent Requiem" de:Dancing Mad it:Dancing Mad Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Music